


Unexpected Sickness

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Season 6B, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Derek Hale, Sick Isaac Lahey, Sick Theo Raeken, Supernatural Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: After the events of Season 6B, Melissa married Chris Argent and adopted two children – Theo and Alec. Her daughter, Ashlee – Scott's older sister had been adopted long ago before Scott was in the picture. Derek had entered a relationship with Ashlee when they were younger and picked it up right where they had left off. That was after Ashlee returned from Paris with Isaac, where she'd been after promising Scott that she'd look after the werewolf.  Peter has feelings for the oldest of the McCall siblings, something that Ashlee uses to her advantage.Let the adventures in supernatural creatures getting sick begin.





	1. Last To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was going to wait until I finished "Broken and Beautiful" but this couldn't wait. 
> 
> The eating disorders are specifically mentioned by name however they will be referenced in a little detail so if you're not sure this is the story for you I've warned you.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Ashlee McCall and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

* * *

**Unexpected Sickness**

**Chapter 01: _Last To Know_**  
After the Ghost Riders, Melissa McCall adopted Theo Raeken into her family and married Chris Argent. She already had two children, what was a third? Her daughter Ashlee had been adopted at the age of five, when she was still married to her first husband. After the fight with Monroe and Scott bringing Alec home she and Chris added him to their growing brood and adopted him, while Ashlee and Derek took in Isaac.

By mid-August 2015 the McCall pack was searching everywhere for Isaac and Theo who had been taken by Monroe's hunters. Ashlee and Derek had spent more time looking than the others, they had a special connection that the others couldn't understand. They'd been friends since the third grade and she knew all about what he was. Friendship was how they had worked exactly what Ashlee was in a totally unconventional way, she was finding lost things and realising when someone wasn't well before they knew it. She also had a little bit of magic hiding inside her that she could use with a little training from Talia. Somehow the two of them, and Melissa had managed to keep it hidden from Scott and his friends.

“Derek! What the hell did you do?” Ashlee questioned, running a hand over her face as she stood in the doorway of Derek's loft.

“What do you mean what did I do?” Derek replied sticking his head up over the back of the couch from reading.

“Well in the past three days while I've been getting closer to finding Theo and Isaac. I've had over a dozen messages from my brother and his damn friends asking for advice,” Ashlee answered walking into the loft and throwing herself over the back of the lounge wrapping her arms around Derek's neck.

“Don't look at me, I know you weren't going to tell them until after,” Derek stated, pulling her over the back of the couch and discarding his book.

“Then who the hell told them?” Ashlee grumbled, she'd planned on keeping the fact that she could do magic a secret until she'd found Theo and Isaac. “Let me guess...Deaton?”

“More than likely,” Derek answered kissing her before pulling her into his lap and settling her there. “Talk to him tomorrow...are you closer to finding them?”

“I would be if they stopped asking me questions every few hours...I'm switching phones,” Ashlee muttered resting her head against Derek's chest as they lay on the couch. “Do not give them that number,”

“Ash, I know you're in there!” Scott's voice was heard on the other side of the loft door.

“Did you lock it?” Derek questioned, his head resting on top of hers, Ashlee nodded her head knocking against him as she did.

Derek and Ashlee stayed laying on the couch, Ashlee waved her hand and made sure the door stayed locked albeit slightly heavier than it had been before. Derek rolled his eyes at her, it was partly his fault they'd discovered what she was. Ashlee grinned at him and relaxed into his arms as they heard Scott trying to open the door.

“Scott, go away!” Derek growled he didn't care about the alpha of the pack, he did care that Ashlee was annoyed and frustrated.

“McCall what are you doing here?” Peter's voice was heard on the other side of the door while Ashlee slunk into Derek more and buried her head.

“My sister's in there,” Scott stated, Ashlee let out an exasperated sigh, she just wanted peace and quiet was it too much to ask?

“Scott, if she's in there I don't think she wants to see you,” Peter said watching as the you adult struggled with the door. “Definitely doesn't want to see you,”

“Go away Scott!” Ashlee yelled lifting her head slightly so that it wasn't in Derek's ear. “Sorry Der,”

“I'll come back later,” Peter's voice was muffled as he was dragging Scott away from the loft and back down the stairs.

“Thank you Peter!” Ashlee called before she settled back into Derek's lap. “Maybe now I can finish finding them,”

Derek and Ashlee lay on the couch with Ashlee closing her eyes and concentrating as she focused on Theo and Isaac's scents, she may not have been a werewolf but they all had a unique scent. They'd already been missing for three months, each time she got closer they were moved. Ashlee took a deep breath and laced her fingers with Derek, he was grounding her while she searched.

“Derek...I think...I think I finally got them,” Ashlee said not daring to open her eyes as she laid eyes on the two missing boys.

“Where are they?” Derek questioned his voice just above a whisper as she gripped his hand tighter.

“Lincoln Nebraska,” Ashlee answered, taking a deep breath as she opened her eyes and found Derek's staring back at her.

“We can be there in less than two days,” Derek told her pulling her closer, they weren't going to tell the others about it just in case. Scott had done more than enough to piss off his sister.

“God I hope we get them this time,” Ashlee sighed, still resting her head on Derek's chest. “Der, they don't look good at all...I think they're half starving them,”

“Okay, we leave tonight...I'll tell Peter and only Peter,” Derek took a deep breath pulling Ashlee closer to his body.

Derek sent Peter a message telling him that he and Ashlee were heading out of town for a few days as they had a lead but didn't want anyone else to know. By the time Scott had gotten it out of Peter, Ashlee and Derek were on the way back to Beacon with Isaac and Theo curled up together in the back seat. Derek had done most of the dirty work with Ashlee getting the two missing werewolves free and safely back to the car with a little kicking ass at the same time.

 _End of January 2016_  
Less than six months later and Ashlee was being called to her mother's house as Theo had locked himself in his room and was refusing to leave. Peter took Ashlee while Derek stayed at the loft with Isaac they had plans as it was getting close to the older McCall's birthday. By the time Peter and Ashlee got to her mother's house she heard Scott and Melissa talking with Chris in the kitchen while Alec sat in the living room playing the playstation.

“Ashlee, darling are you sure about this?” Peter questioned, wondering if the woman that both he and Derek had fallen in love with was sure about what she was doing. Peter was doing nothing about it as Ashlee was only in love with Derek, but using him to her advantage.

“Yes, I'm sure,” Ashlee smiled at him as she turned around and kissed his cheek. “You don't have to come in you know,”

“Well I do, I did promise my nephew that I wouldn't let you out of my sight,” Peter answered with a smile that she knew all too well, he was planning on being there just to annoy her younger brother.

“I know that look Peter. Please no antagonising them, do something with Chris instead?” Ashlee suggested before opening the door and heading inside to the kitchen before she made it to the kitchen Alec was attacking her.

“You have to do something!” Alec said wrapping his arms around her in a hug causing her to laugh and hug him back. “Please? He's shut himself in his room and I think the foods going off...”

“Calm down kiddo, I'll go check on him,” Ashlee smiled at him before she kissed the top of his head like their mother did to all of them. “Hey mom, Chris, Scotty,”

“Ashlee, what took you so long to get here?” Scott questioned earning a slap upside the head from his mother as he didn't say hello to her. “Sorry...hey Ash,” Scott muttered glancing at his mother and Chris who were smiling at him.

“Peter, behave,” Ashlee murmured before she was disappearing up the stairs towards Theo's room leaving her parents and Scott questioning what Peter was doing following her around.

In Theo's room he was huddled under his blanket shaking and coughing silently. Ashlee knocked on his door before moving to open it but it being blocked. Ashlee moved her hand a little and moved whatever was blocking the door so she could open it. Theo grumbled before burying under the blanket further as Ashlee walked in and closed the door behind her.

“Hey Theo,” Ashlee was quiet as she approached the bed and sat down near the lump that was Theo. “Come 'ere,” Ashlee pulled the blankets back and held out her arms for him.

“Nuh uh,” Theo mumbled trying to pull the blankets back over his head only to be stopped by Ashlee.

“I can help you feel better,” Ashlee was still quiet as she spoke before she managed to pull Theo into her arms and sit with him. Theo mumbled something that Ashlee didn't catch and held him close for a second.

“I...can't...brea...” Theo mumbled as Ashlee sat him up fully and started to rub his back with one hand while still hugging him.

“Shh, take it easy,” Ashlee told him, after as minute he was having a coughing fit which made her sigh as she continued to rub his back as he lurched forward covering his mouth. Ashlee quickly grabbed the garbage bin that was beside his bed and held it up for him.

“Everything okay in there?” Melissa questioned, from outside the door as much as she wanted to go in she wouldn't.

“Sort of...Theo's got the flu,” Ashlee answered as Theo threw up into the garbage bin and then collapsed in her arms. “Yes, supernatural creatures can get sick,”

“No we can't!” Scott exclaimed only to have Peter roll his eyes at him. “What? Deaton said that we can't...”

“Everyone can get sick Scott, even supernatural creatures. Deaton doesn't always know shit,” Ashlee said as she brushed Theo's hair from his face as he started to dry-heave into the garbage again. “Scotty, please tell me that you and Alec haven't been near him,”

Scott noticeably gulped as he looked at Chris and Peter, Alec shook his head he hadn't gone near him. Peter sighed, either Scott was going to get sick like Theo was or Ashlee would be able to stop it. Scott muttered something about Liam being near him the day before he shut himself up.

“Mom, I'm going to take Theo back to the loft with Derek and Isaac...they've already had the flu in the last few months,” Ashlee said as Theo shook his head he didn't want to leave his room. “Theo, sweetheart, I can help you at home I have everything there...and this lasts about a month,”

“What?” Theo's voice came out muffled and raspy as he glanced at Ashlee and then at the garbage bin. “Mom?” Melissa nodded at him.

“You're going to come stay with me for a few weeks,” Ashlee answered, before Peter was standing at the door to Theo's room. “Peter, be a darl and take my car home? I'll drive Theo's truck over...and tell Derek to set up the spare bed,”

“Whatever you say darling,” Peter nodded to her before he disappeared from the house and out to Ashlee's car.

“Ash, please tell me that you know what you're doing,” Melissa said as she bent down and picked up the plates of untouched food that Scott had been leaving at the door for him.

“I do mom, I'll explain later,” Ashlee nodded to her mother as she let Theo lay down again, cocooning himself in his blankets.

“If you're sure,” Melissa smiled at her before stepping into the room and helping throw together a bag of clothes and toiletries for her near adult son.

“The place is still in quarantine...Isaac's not one hundred percent yet,” Ashlee spoke quietly as she knew that Scott wasn't impressed that Isaac hadn't been allowed to see him. “Scott's still in denial,”

A few minutes later, Melissa, Chris and Ashlee heard Scott opening the front door and mentioning that he was going to work and dropping Alec off at Nolan's on the way. The moment they were sure that Scott and Alec were out of the house, Ashlee motioned for them to go to her old room. Theo curled up in a ball and pulled his blankets tighter around his body.

“Mom, Chris...” Ashlee paused to think of how to tell her parents exactly what was wrong with Theo and with Isaac both of them knew that she had to say something. “I can't tell you the full extent of what I know...without breaking their trust,”

“Ashlee?” Chris raised his eyebrow wondering exactly where the conversation was headed.

“Sweetheart what is it?” Melissa questioned, reaching out and pulling her daughter into her arms.

“Mom, they're both unwell. I mean yes they've got the flu or pneumonia but there's more to it than that, that I can't say,” Ashlee spoke as calmly as she could she knew that sometimes her voice showed that she was terrified when she wasn't.

“Just help them, you've always picked up on more than everyone else,” Melissa hugged Ashlee, before kissing her forehead before Chris joined in on the hugging action. Melissa had a vague idea of what her daughter was saying but didn't want to break the trust that the others had gained.

“Just so long as you don't get sick,” Chris said, kissing the top of her head and then letting her free while still holding Melissa.

“If I was going to get sick, I would have been by now,” Ashlee answered, thinking back to the day that Derek had thrown up all over her after she'd worked out that he had a nasty chest infection. That was the day they worked out that supernatural creatures could get sick, no thanks to Peter informing them of that little detail. Derek couldn't remember being sick as a child, but Peter remembered every little detail.

Melissa and Chris nodded, before the three of them went back to Theo's room. Ashlee walking straight over to the bed and pulling the blankets away from Theo. Theo mumbled that it was too cold not to have the blanket, Ashlee rolled her eyes as she picked up one of his hoodies and gave it to him watching as he struggled to pull it on over his head. Melissa let out a sigh before she walked over to Theo and sat down beside him pulling him into her arms and helping him.

“It's okay sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at him, it had taken them long enough to get him comfortable with people caring about him. When Liam had brought him back, it was Ashlee that had convinced her mother that what Theo needed was someone in his corner.

Theo shook his head, but quickly stopped when the room started to spin. “No...” Theo mumbled as Melissa just pulled him closer, hugging him and kissing the side of his head before brushing his hair from his face.

“Shh, let Ash take you home,” Melissa told him quietly, Theo nodded a little before wanting to fall asleep again. “Sleep when you get to Ash's,”

“Think you can walk to your truck and let me drive?” Ashlee questioned, as she threw his bag over her shoulder and made her way over to him when he shook he mumbled something she didn't catch. “Theo?”

“Don't...think I can...” Theo mumbled again standing up unsteadily as Chris leapt forward to catch him before he crumpled into a heap.

“Easy kiddo,” Chris said holding him up and leading him from the bedroom as Ashlee grabbed the keys to Theo's truck from the chest of drawers.

Chris helped Theo down the stairs and out to the passenger side of his truck buckling him as Ashlee tossed the bag in the car at his feet. Melissa stood on the front porch watching as Chris closed the door after they made sure that Theo was upright in the car. Ashlee quickly darted back inside and up to Theo's room grabbing his pillow as she remembered that was one thing that he loved.

“I'll call you in a couple of days, promise,” Ashlee said stopping at the top of the porch stairs and kissing her mother.

“I'll tell your brothers to steer clear of Derek's though they should be used to that by now,” Melissa said, with Chris agreeing with her statement. They'd attempt to keep the pack at bay until Ashlee told them that it was okay to visit again.

“Thank you,” Ashlee smiled at her before walking down to the car and climbing in handing Theo his pillow which was almost immediately put between Theo's head and the window. “Oh, sweetheart,” Ashlee sighed putting her hand on his shoulder before taking it off and switching the car on and heading for the loft.


	2. Please Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have the flu Derek, you're not dying,” Peter stated before turning around and heading into the kitchen. “I'll make him some soup. But Ashlee my darling you know what to do,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon.
> 
> This chapter deals with feeding tubes, however Chapter 3 talks about why it's needed.

**Chapter 02: _Please Don't Leave Me_**

  
Derek and Isaac were sitting on a sofa in the loft with Isaac half laying on Derek trying not to cough up a lung after moving things around in his room. Derek had wrapped him in a blanket after they'd finished, why Peter had said that Ashlee had wanted them both do it he didn't know. Isaac mumbled that he was cold so Derek grabbed another blanket off the back of the sofa as they heard Theo's truck pulling up. Peter still had Ashlee's car and was running errands groceries for Derek and Ashlee and himself.

“I'm going to help Ash bring Theo in, I'll be back in a minute,” Derek told him before gently pushing Isaac off of his shoulder and leaning him against the lounge.

“Okay...just hurry up it's cold,” Isaac muttered, closing his eyes and listening as Derek stood up and left the loft heading down the stairs.

When Derek got down to the car, Ashlee was standing beside the passenger side door with it wide open and Theo resting his head against her shoulder from the seat. “Want some help?” Derek's voice startled her as she brushed some of Theo's hair from his forehead before it got too stuck.

“Yeah, think you can carry him up?” Ashlee questioned before she and Derek traded places so that he could scoop him up in his arms. “How's Isaac?” Ashlee reached into the truck as Derek scooped Theo up and grabbed hold of the pillow and bag before shutting the door.

“Curled up on the sofa, running cold,” Derek answered as the two of them slowly made their way back inside and up the many stairs to the loft, Ashlee pausing twice to catch her breath. “You good Ash?”

“Yeah, just remember I don't have werewolf stamina,” Ashlee laughed, as they continued up the stairs and into the loft with Derek heading into Isaac's room and setting Theo on the bed. “I hate those damn stairs,” Derek just chuckled in response.

“Ashl...” Isaac trailed off as he passed out right as Ashlee raced over to the sofa and crouched down in front of him placing the back of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Ashlee frowned a little as she did noting

“Der, did he try eating anything today?” Ashlee questioned, as she moved from crouching to sitting on the couch beside him and gently unwrapping the blankets from around him.

Derek thought for a moment as he emerged from the bedroom leaving the door open so that they could see in. “Yeah, but it didn't stay down after Peter said that you wanted us both setting up the bedroom,” Derek answered, before watching as Ashlee's expression darkened. “I take it that's not what you said?”

Ashlee took a deep breath before she spoke while also using a little magic to insert a feeding tube into Isaac's stomach while he was passed out. “Fuck, of course that's not what I said. I told him to get you to do it, didn't mention Isaac at all,” Ashlee answered as she gently woke Isaac up so that she could get some nutrients and food into him.

“What happened?” Isaac mumbled as Ashlee helped him into a sitting position before he realised that he had the feeding tube again.

“You passed out, but Der told me what happened today,” Ashlee paused pulling him into her arms before he could squirm his way out of them. “I'm not mad sweetheart,” she could see that he was scared that she was going to be mad at him. “I'm just going to strangle Peter,”

“I'd like to see that,” Derek smirked as he went to the kitchen and grabbed one of the bags of feed and a pair of gloves. “I'll sit with him, you go do Theo,”

Ashlee smiled at Derek, before trading places with him and watching as he set about doing what they had been taking turns with in helping Isaac. He'd admitted something was wrong when Ashlee and Derek had noticed that he wasn't eating and when he was having trouble. Isaac had also gotten sick with pneumonia due to his immune system being compromised from a lack of food.

~ _Flashback_ ~  
During the first week of December 2015, Derek was holed up in the loft wrapped in a blanket with Ashlee lying beside him checking on his temperature. He was going between hot and cold, and according to him he was dying a slow and horrible death.

“Come on Der, you need to drink,” Ashlee was insisting that he try and get something in his stomach before he threw up again. The last time he’d thrown up on her.

“Why?” Derek mumbled, curling into the blanket as Ashlee pulled it away from him and handed him the bottle of water.

“Because if you don't you're going to get dehydrated,” Ashlee sighed as she forced him to sit up while grabbing the wet wash cloth from the bedside table.

Derek mumbled something anyone with human ears wouldn't be able to catch, and Ashlee just happened to be mostly human with just a touch of magic. Peter arrived not long after Ashlee had gotten Derek into a sitting position minus the sweat drenched blankets. Derek grumbled something that had Peter shaking his head.

“You have the flu Derek, you're not dying,” Peter stated before turning around and heading into the kitchen. “I'll make him some soup. But Ashlee my darling you know what to do,”

“I have the what now?” Derek mumbled fumbling with the lid of the drink bottle before thrusting it helplessly at Ashlee. “Please?”

“He said you have the flu,” Ashlee sighed, uncapping the drink bottle and handing it back to Derek while still sitting with him to make sure he didn't fall. Slowly Derek drank the water, but felt the urge to throw it up again so he was attempting to scramble for the bathroom. “Der, just sit still...it'll pass,” Ashlee sat rubbing Derek's back listening as the werewolf grumbled.

“I didn't think we could get sick?” Derek's voice was gravely as he started coughing and groaning at the same time. Ashlee barely missed being thrown up on as Derek expelled his stomach on her.

“You can, you probably don't even remember but I do,” Ashlee answered quietly she remembered when he'd been twelve and hadn't been at school for a month, she'd turned up at the Hale house and been told that Derek had the flu back then.

“Well, well. Ashlee what do you remember?” Peter questioned from the kitchen as he set about making chicken soup that Talia used to make them.

“That when we were kids Derek wasn't at school for a month, Talia told me it was the flu,” Ashlee said closing her eyes as her memory went back to that day and she remembered what she had to do. “Der, I'll be right back. Promise,” Ashlee kissed his forehead and helped him lay back down, they could worry about changing the sheets later.

“Well darling?” Peter raised his left eyebrow as Ashlee wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. “You remembered something didn't you?”

“Yes and I just so happen to have everything here...” Ashlee grinned before she was pulling things out of the pantry and setting them beside the stove. Ashlee pulled out nettle leaf, elderberry, ginger, yarrow, chamomile, echinacea and honey intent on mixing them together in the order that she had pulled them from the pantry. “Time to make a little home made medicine...Talia taught me,”

Peter smiled watching as Ashlee set about mixing together everything together until both she and Peter were gagging. The smell was terrible, they were just grateful that Derek was too stuffy and blocked up to realise it. She made enough that it would last for a few weeks, especially if they kept it cold enough in the fridge. In the bedroom, Derek's coughing was relentless and every time he moved he groaned or whined like a small child.

“Give the man a warm bath, and then bring him into the lounge and we'll fix him up,” Peter said as he continued to stir the soup he was making before letting it simmer. “By we, I mean you. I'm not about to get sick,”

“Toughen up buttercup, have a spoonful of this,” Ashlee grinned, motioning to the syrupy mixture in front of her.

“Buttercup?” Peter quirked his eyebrow at her and crossed his arms watching as she disappeared into the bathroom and heard the water running.

“Yes buttercup. If you're going to complain that's what you get,” Ashlee smirked as she reappeared and headed towards the bedroom again. “Come on Der, Peter'll change the sheets while we get you warmed up and in fresh pj's,”

“Don't want to move...” Derek mumbled as Ashlee pulled the blanket away that he'd cocooned himself in.

“I know but Der, it'll help make you feel better,” Ashlee sighed, holding her hand out for him and pulling him up before guiding him to the bathroom and helped him undress before letting him climb in the bath on his own. “I'm putting the loft into quarantine,” Ashlee left Derek to wash while she changed clothes into something not covered in his vomit.

Isaac was asleep in his room so he had little to no idea what was going on in the loft, but Ashlee could sense that something was wrong that it was changing with him. She'd talk to him later to see what was going on in his brain after dealing with Derek.

“Who have you been in contact with recently?” Peter questioned, as he changed the sheets on Derek's bed. “Well?”

“Mom's neighbours are werewolves...they have two kids, an eight month old and four year old,” Ashlee said, as she ran a hand over Derek's forehead and feeling more heat than normal radiating off it.

“Were they sick? And did either of them get any bodily fluids on Derek?” Peter wondered as he walked past Ashlee with a pile of sweat soaked sheets and tossed them in a pile before pulling out some fresh ones.  
~ _End Flashback_ ~

Isaac just wanted to curl up in a ball, but he couldn't while Derek was helping to feed him. Ever since he and Theo had been rescued from being captured and tortured by the hunters for three months both of them had been having trouble either and/or eating and keeping food down. Theo had been better at keeping it hidden until he'd gotten sick after being out without a jacket on the coldest night in January.

“Are you...sure she's not mad?” Isaac mumbled as Derek carefully went about setting up the tube and then hooking up the feed and syringe.

“She's not mad, you'd know if she was,” Derek reassured him, as he let Isaac recline slightly on the sofa so long as he remained upright it was fine.

“I'm sorry,” Isaac mumbled closing his eyes as Derek grabbed the wash cloth he'd brought with him and wiped it over Isaac's forehead.

“Don't be,” Derek offered him a smile, and ruffled up his hair watching as the food slowly started going down the tube. “You know the go,”

“I know,” Isaac mumbled as Derek handed him the wash cloth as he reached for the remote and handed it to him so that he could find something to watch.

In Isaac's bedroom Ashlee was sitting on the bed untangling Theo from the puddle of blankets that he was under. Theo groaned lightly as he felt her tugging at them and tried to curl into a ball. Ashlee sighed, running her hand through Theo's hair as she managed to untangle him completely.

“Sweetheart, want to talk about it?” Ashlee was quiet as she laid down beside him and pushed his hair out of his face so that she could see his eyes.

“I can't...” Theo muttered, he didn't know how he could tell her, he couldn't find the words.

“Hey, it's okay you know. I'm just sorry I didn't pick it up sooner,” Ashlee smiled sadly at him, she felt like she was breaking him with the look on his face before he started crying which led to a coughing fit. “Let sit you up again,” Theo shook his head but quickly stopped and put his hand over his mouth as Ashlee sat him up. “Derek, bring a bucket!”

“I'm...” Theo moved his hand from over his mouth but it was quickly back again as he fought throwing up.

“Now would be good Der,” Ashlee called out again, just as Derek appeared with a bucket, he'd left Isaac on the sofa holding the feeding tube for a second. “Sorry, I know you're doing Isaac but we really needed the bucket,” Ashlee grinned at him barely catching the bucket as it clattered to a stop on her knees. Derek disappeared back out to the lounge and continued with helping Isaac.

Theo grabbed the bucket from Ashlee and leaned over it promptly letting what was in his stomach out – there was nothing but bile. Ashlee rubbed his back holding back a sigh as she felt his ribs and spine though the shirt. Theo jumped slightly before he stopped throwing up and he was resting on his sisters shoulder, he knew that he was skinnier than she had realised.

“Sorry...” Theo trailed off closing his eyes, he wanted to sleep and any movement made his body ache he wasn't used to getting sick.

“Don't apologise for getting sick,” Ashlee told him quietly as she took the bucket from him and set it on the ground. “How about we get you cleaned up and then see if you can stomach a little soup?” Theo nodded slightly as he felt tears welling up and suddenly he was burying his head in her shoulder and her arms were wrapped around him. “Shh,” Ashlee pulled him tighter hugging him until he stopped crying.

“Okay,” Theo mumbled, giving Ashlee the feeling that until he was feeling better they were only going to get small sentences out of him. Theo wiped furiously at his eyes knowing that they were puffy and red.

“Isaac slowly told us what they did to both of you,” Ashlee told him as she helped him up, and they made towards the bathroom slowly. Derek had finished with helping Isaac and started a bath for Theo, Ashlee left Theo in the bathroom with the door open just so that they could check on him easier. “Take as long as you like, I'll leave you some clean clothes,”

“Ash...Thanks,” Theo nodded to her not bothering to close the door, he knew what the deal was without her saying anything.

Ashlee nodded and headed into the lounge and sat with Isaac, wrapping the younger man in her arms and pulling him close. Isaac smiled at her a little, his head dropping onto her shoulder as he shuddered. Now they knew that the wolves could get sick, Ashlee and Derek had to make sure that those who'd been in physical contact with both Isaac and Theo didn't get sick too. Ashlee used one arm to wrap Isaac in the blanket again, rubbing his back when started shivering.

“You can go back to bed in half an hour,” Ashlee smiled at him as she heard Derek moving around in the kitchen and the sudden swearing as he dropped a knife on his foot. “Derek?”

“Ash, get the first aid kit...I don't think this is going to heal overnight,” Derek's voice sounded strained as he looked down at the knife sticking out of his foot. “Yeah, definitely not overnight,” he muttered, Ashlee and Isaac looked at one another – Isaac was curious about what the older man had done.

“I'll get the first aid kit, you can go look and see what he did if you want,” Ashlee said standing up but not before she kissed the top of Isaac's head. Isaac shook his head and stayed on the lounge one ear listening to what was going on in the bathroom for Theo.

“Ash!” Derek's voice was slightly louder and agitated as Ashlee rooted around in her room for the first aid kit.

“Hold your damn horses,” Ashlee laughed, before she found the first aid kit hiding under her bed, she was really the only one it was used on aside from Lydia, Mason and Stiles. Stiles more than anyone.

“If I had horses,” Derek rolled his eyes as Ashlee walked past Isaac in the lounge, and into Derek in the kitchen both of their heads turning as they heard Theo sneezing and then moaning that snot was everywhere.

“Only you and Stiles could manage to get the knife in your foot sideways,” Ashlee sighed crouching down to get a better look, she hated blood but what could she do? “This is going to hurt, but meh you already knew that,” Ashlee smirked as she grabbed hold of the knife and pulled it out putting it to the side and grabbing hold of the tea-towel Derek was holding. “How did you not move fast enough?”

“I'm not Stilinski,” Derek grumbled, as Ashlee wrapped the tea-towel around his foot to stop some of the bleeding. “Clean later, foot now,” Derek did his best to shove his foot in Ashlee's face. “Sidetracked...”

“Counter, I'm not crouching down here,” Ashlee said standing up and setting the first aid kit onto the counter and pulling out gauze pads, and a bandage.

Ashlee quickly pulled the tea-towel from Derek's foot after he sat on the counter and shoved it in her face once again. Derek was impatient when it came to being injured that was something that Ashlee learned a long time ago. Ashlee shook her head, Derek's foot definitely wasn't healing, it could have had something to do with him being sick over Christmas. Once she'd finished placing the gauze on both sides and bandaging his foot, Derek hopped off the counter and gingerly put his foot on the ground.

“Fuck, so not used to this,” He muttered as he heard something crash to the ground in the bathroom, and Isaac making his way from the sofa to the bathroom.

“You go check, I'll clean the evil blood up,” Ashlee said wrapping her arms around Derek's waist and resting her head on his back briefly. Derek hobbled out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom where he found Isaac sitting on the floor with Theo.

“He slipped when he got out,” Isaac said, glancing down to his lap where he was holding Theo's head. “Hit his head on the toilet,”

“Help me sit him up and then you can go to sleep,” Derek said as he stepped behind them and closed the toilet lid and sat behind them both. Isaac nodded and pushed Theo gently until Derek had his shoulders. As they were sitting him up, Theo slowly opened his eyes as he felt Derek steadying him from behind. Isaac made for bedroom and went to sit on his bed knowing he couldn’t quite lie down yet, passing Ashlee on the way and telling her what happened.

“Isaac sent me in,” Ashlee smiled at him, before she crouched down to Theo and quickly dried him off. “Let's get you up and into some pj's,” Theo mumbled something incoherently as both Derek and Ashlee got him onto his feet and helped him dress again.

“Do you still have some of that foul tasting shit you made?” Derek questioned as the two of them helped Theo back to the bedroom.

“Yeah, it's in the fridge,” Ashlee answered, as she took over and lead Theo to the bed and saw that Isaac was curled in a ball sitting up. “Also because of that 'foul tasting shit' you're better aren't you?” Ashlee grinned at him as Derek walked back into the kitchen.

Derek stepped over the blood that hadn't quite been cleaned up but they'd look at that later after he got the 'foul tasting shit' that Ashlee had made before Christmas. Derek grabbed one of the containers and a spoon from the drawer and went back into the bedroom. Ashlee held out her hand for the spoon, so Derek poured some in and gagged at the same time.

“Sorry it stinks, and tastes foul but it helps,” Ashlee said after Derek handed it to her and she had Theo sit up again watching as he scrunched up his nose. After handing it to her, Derek disappeared back to the kitchen.

“Uh huh,” Theo mumble taking the spoon and having the syrup before gagging and being handed a bottle of water which he managed to drink a couple of mouthfuls of.

“Lie down for a while and I'll bring you in some soup,” Ashlee smile, running a hand through his hair before he was lying back down and curled up under the blankets. “Your turn Isaac,”

“Noo,” Isaac whined, he'd had the syrup the day before and thrown it up again.

“I know you don't like it but I'm not going to give it to you through your mouth,” Ashlee said, she knew that Isaac was having issues with swallowing anything. Ashlee walked over to Isaac's bed and picked up the feeding tube from his bedside table making sure that it was clean before inserting it. “Sit up for me,”

“Fine,” Isaac grumbled, he didn't like it any more than with the food itself. Ashlee smiled at him, rubbing his back as she mixed the syrup with water before putting it in and letting it slowly drip down.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac tries to talk about what happened to them but can't. 
> 
> Ashlee heads out to stop Stiles from going into the loft and gets him to run errands with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More coming in a week or so.

**Chapter 03: _Secrets_**

  
~ _Flashback_ ~  
The last week of December 2015, Ashlee walked into the loft and heard random noises coming from the balcony so she decided to investigate. Derek and Isaac were sitting in what was left of the sun eating, only Isaac was sounding like he was choking on it. Ashlee walked out to the loft, and straight over to him, wrapping one of her arms around him while taking the plate of food from him with her free hand.

“Isaac, sweetheart. It's okay,” Ashlee soothed, waiting until he had coughed up whatever it was that was getting stuck. “Derek?” Ashlee raised her eyebrow when the older man shrugged at her, they'd been born three days apart that had been the first thing he told her when they'd met.

“He hasn't been able to stomach anything or swallow but he's been trying,” Derek answered, he knew that Ashlee had been staying at her parents and didn't know what was going on at the loft.

“I'm sorry...” Isaac trailed off, Ashlee pulled him into her arms rubbing his back near jumping when she felt his ribs and spine. She knew he was skinny before, but now even more so.

“You don't need to apologise,” Ashlee told him, as Derek stood up to go make coffee, she wondered if he was going to tell her what had happened.

“I...I never told you what happened,” Isaac mumbled, as he started coughing and tried to shrink as small as he could.

“Just take your time sweetheart,” Ashlee told him, still hugging him as she knew he needed it even if he didn't think he deserved it.

Isaac nodded, he wasn't sure how he could say what happened even if knew that both Derek and Ashlee knew about the nightmares he'd been having. Ashlee smiled at him as Derek returned with two cups of coffee and handed one to Ashlee before he sat back where he was. Derek looked at Ashlee and then at Isaac and nodded that it was okay to talk. Derek knew from experience that Isaac wasn't fond of talking about the past.

Isaac gulped, taking a breath before he spoke. “They took us...as we were leaving the movies...” Isaac mumbled he and Theo had gone to a midnight movie after patrolling with the intent of going home afterwards. “I don't know what they drugged us with...”

“Take a breath,” Derek told him, they didn't want Scott having to use his claws to find out what happened. Isaac nodded and took a breath as Derek started coughing. “Sorry,” Derek grimaced as he looked at Ashlee who had raised her left eyebrow at him.

“Damn it Derek,” Ashlee sighed, but kept close to Isaac as he started shaking. “Isaac, it's okay. Keep going at your pace,” Derek mumbled something and sat further away from the two of them.

“When we woke up we weren't in Beacon...I don't know where we were,” Isaac paused trying to take a deep breath as he started shaking. “Each time we made a sound they...” Isaac trailed off wheezing as he tried to a cough from coming but failing.

“Easy kiddo,” Ashlee picked up one of the blankets from the outside sofa and put it around Isaac's shoulders. Ashlee closed her eyes and concentrated thinking back to when they had found them, and what she'd seen.

“You don't have to keep going,” Derek looked at Ashlee and nodded, neither of them want him to continue if he couldn't.

Isaac shook his head, he didn't want to but if he didn't say something more figured that it would get lost. “I can do it,” Isaac muttered shaking harder before Ashlee was pulling him closer and wrapping the blanket tighter around his body. “They...they forced...” Isaac couldn't do it, he couldn't say what they had done with out having a full blown panic attack that it would happen again.

Ashlee rubbed Isaac's back and closed her eyes again and delve a little into Isaac's mind to see what he'd locked away. Derek watched as Ashlee jumped slightly an her eyes flew open and she smiled sadly at Derek and then at Isaac. Isaac buried his head in Ashlee's shoulder in the blanket.

“Ashlee?” Derek raised an eyebrow at her, wondering exactly what it was that she'd seen.

“I'll tell you later, once I get him to bed,” Ashlee answered as she stood up, pulling Isaac up with her and slowly getting him back inside and too his room. “Try and get some sleep, I'll come back in later,”

Derek was still sitting in the same spot, coffee mug in hand as Ashlee walked back out and sat beside him. Ashlee put her head on Derek's shoulder and listened as he started to cough, he was meant to be getting over having the flu. Derek closed his eyes as he felt like he was hacking up a lung.

“You good now?” Ashlee asked once Derek's coughing had subsided and he was resting heavily against her shoulder.

“Yeah...so what did you see?” Derek questioned, still resting heavily against her as they sat on the sofa on the balcony of the loft.

“So, you know the taser wand?” Ashlee replied, taking a deep breath as Derek nodded before she continued. “They were...they were shoving it down his throat and turning it on,”

“What?” Derek blinked at what Ashlee was saying to her, she just nodded before she continued to speak.

“Derek...you heard me...but that's not all they did with it,” Ashlee didn't really want to go into detail about what else was being hidden by Isaac and she knew that he wouldn't say anything.

“Do I even want to know?” Derek questioned, Ashlee shook his head leaving the rest for Derek to imagine. “They need to pay,”   
~ _End Flashback_ ~

Isaac closed his eyes jumping at the coldness of the liquid as it went in. It wasn't that it was especially cold, it was that he hadn't been expecting it. Theo rolled onto his side, his eyes on Ashlee and Isaac watching what they were doing as his eyes started closing. Ashlee glanced behind her at Theo and smiled at him.

“Both of you try and get some sleep,” Ashlee said as the last of the liquid cleared the feeding tube. “I'll be back in an hour or so, Derek's still here if you need him,” the second that Derek's name was said, his head was in the door. “See,”

“Where are you going?” Theo yawned, his eyes closed as he started to drift off to sleep.

“Going to take some of this to Scott and Liam,” Ashlee answered, fighting back a yawn as it was contagious. Derek rolled his eyes before he hobbled back to where he'd been in the kitchen cleaning up his blood. “Derek, leave it. I'll do it when I get back,”

“It'll be crusted by then,” Derek muttered as he stood up narrowly avoiding putting his foot in the blood as his phone pinged. “Go, I'll keep an eye on them. And stop Stiles from coming up the damn stairs,” he'd heard his Jeep coming from a mile away.

“I'll get him to take me, since Peter still has my damn car,” Ashlee grinned, sometimes Peter was good for things. Ashlee grabbed two of the smaller bottles and shoving them in her pocket.

“Derek are you here? Your cars here!” Stiles called as he tried to pull open the door of the loft, which luckily Ashlee still had enchanted so that only a few people could actually open it.

Ashlee walked over to the door, glancing at Derek as she did before she was pulling open the door. Stiles jumped backwards, he hadn't been expecting her to be there since Theo's was truck was there but then again. Ashlee gave Stiles a gentile push and stepped out closing the door behind her before she spoke.

“Stiles, what part of quarantine didn't you understand?” Ashlee questioned, her arms folded across her chest as she looked up at Stiles.

“You never said those words,” Stiles stated adamantly as he looked behind Ashlee at the closed loft door. “Derek said no one was to come over for...” he paused when he realised that Derek had basically said that the loft was in quarantine. “Werewolves can't get sick,”

“Yes, Stiles. They can...now can you take me to the Animal Clinic, and then to Liam's?” Ashlee queried, she didn't really want to have to explain why but she knew she'd have to Stiles was smarter than her brother at times.

“Wait so when Derek said no one was to come over...is he sick?” Stiles raised his eyebrow looking at Ashlee before he decided on answering her. “I'll take you if you tell me,”

“I'll tell you, if you take me and then I'll consider letting you in to see them,” Ashlee retorted she was used to Stiles trying to blackmail people.

“Fine...Did you know about Braeden and Derek?” Stiles asked, wondering if he could hold that against her, but of course that had been the first thing Derek had told her when they'd met up again.

“You mean while I was in France? Derek told me everything. Stiles we're not best-friends for nothing,” Ashlee smirked, she knew about Braeden and Derek about Derek's loss of powers that had been something they'd talked about over the phone. “Anything else?”

Stiles muttered something before motioning to Roscoe and telling her to get in. Ashlee grinned at Stiles and climbed in the passenger seat and watched Stiles as he climbed in and started the Jeep. He gave her the side-eye before heading towards the Animal Clinic. Ashlee smiled at him as she pulled out her phone and sent Derek a quick text telling him mission successful.

“Where's your car?” Stiles turned his head to face Ashlee as he drove, he'd been wondering that since he hadn't seen it.

“Peter's got it,” Ashlee answered pausing before she continued to speak. “Derek was sick basically all of December...sick like we get,” Ashlee said, causing Stiles to slam on the break as he came to a set of traffic lights.

“Wait? So he felt our pain?!?!” Stiles blinked looking at Ashlee and then at the road ahead of them and then at Ashlee again. “Ashlee?”

“Yes, Stiles. He was just like us. He's had a chest infection and the flu,” Ashlee said, she wasn't going to tell him about Isaac and now Theo, though she thought that Isaac might have mentioned something to Scott.

“Why did you bring Isaac back into all of this?” Stiles questioned as he started to drive again once the light turned green.

“Why? Because, I wasn't about to leave him in France alone,” Ashlee answered, she knew that Isaac had been slightly scared about going back to Beacon Hills that he had nothing there but Ashlee had convinced him that it wasn't true.

“You're hiding something, what is it?” Stiles questioned pulling up in the Animal Clinic's car park. “Are you in love with Peter too?”

“No, I just use him to my advantage,” Ashlee shrugged as the two of them climbed out of Roscoe and headed inside to see Scott. “Besides, I have Derek,”

“Oh god, I didn't need to know that,” Stiles muttered, he knew what the implications of Ashlee having Derek meant.

“Ash?” Scott questioned appearing behind the front desk after hearing the two of them talking the second that they got there. “Stiles what are you doing here?”

“Peter still has my car,” Ashlee answered, pausing as she pulled out one of small bottles from her pocket and twirled it around in her fingers. “Stiles is doing me a favour. And I need to talk to you away from his prying ears for a minute,”

Scott opened the gate and pulled Ashlee in, motioning for Stiles to wait where he was. Stiles huffed, he wanted to be a part of the action but getting on Ashlee and Scott's bad side wasn't something he liked doing. Scott led Ashlee into the examination room and shut the door behind them, Deaton was on a house call.

“Ash?” Scott raised his eyebrow before he looked at the bottle that was in Ashlee's fingers.

“So, I need you to take this it's as Derek likes to call it 'foul tasting shit' but it helps,” Ashlee answered, handing the bottle to Scott as he looked at it and uncapped it before quickly putting the cap back on again.

“That's rancid and you want me to have it?” Scott blinked his eyes watering from the smell of it. Ashlee laughed, she should have mentioned that but sometimes she liked seeing her little brother suffer.

“Yeah, should have mentioned that. Take a spoonful now, and another one in two days, you can dilute it with water,” Ashlee told him watching as Scott looked around for a cup and spoon. “Scotty, give it to me,” Ashlee rolled her eyes and held out her hand, Scott handed it back and watched as Ashlee simply tipped some into the cap and handed it to him. “Here,”

Scott tipped his head back and poured the liquid down his throat gagging at the same time. “Derek's not wrong, and this will stop me getting sick?” Scott handed the cap back to her and watched as Ashlee recapped the bottle before she handed it to him.

“Yeah, it should. Now I need to go do the same thing to Liam, he may be harder to explain it to,” Ashlee muttered the last part of her sentence which made Scott laugh before he hugged her and shoved the bottle in his pocket.

“Just tell him what you told me,”


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flash back to 2013 with the McCall's and Argents talking about Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> More coming soon.

**Chapter 04: _Family_**

  
Back at the loft, Derek was slowly making his way around the kitchen cleaning up the blood from his foot. It had been years since Derek had felt pain like he was feeling from his stupid mistake of dropping the knife earlier. The last time had been when he'd lost all of his powers while he was evolving. Isaac and Theo were both going between being asleep and having a coughing fit. Peter walked back into the loft, watching as his nephew hobbled around which was something new.

“Well dear nephew what have you done?” Peter questioned raising his eyebrow as he leant against one of the support columns.

“Knife, foot,” Derek muttered as he stopped trying to clean up the blood, Ashlee could definitely do that when she got back.

“And you're not healing?” Peter was slightly confused as he looked down at Derek's foot with the bandage clearly turning a shade of red.

“We think it might have something to do with the fact that I've been sick,” Derek answered leaning against the counter and looking at his uncle as he spoke.

“Ashlee thinks that does she?” Peter wondered allowed, before confirming what they thought. “Stay off your foot until it's healed,”

“When did you become a doctor?” Derek retorted as they both heard Ashlee's voice trailing up the stairs with Stiles.

Stiles had spent the better part of two hours with Ashlee and her explaining that while yes they were supernatural creatures and generally couldn't get sick; sometimes just sometimes there was an exception. In that time it had quickly become overcast before starting to storm. Derek looked at Peter and then glanced towards Isaac's bedroom where he heard coughing, which was when he hoped that Ashlee knew what she was doing. Peter went and sat on the sofa, arms folded and tipped his head back as though he'd been asleep.

“Derek, talk to Stiles on the balcony,” Ashlee said as she opened the door to the loft and allowed Stiles to follow her inside. “He doesn’t know about what’s going on with Isaac and Theo,”

“Ashlee, darling what are you doing?” Peter questioned without opening his eyes on the sofa.

“Trying to stop all the damn werewolves we know from getting sick,” Ashlee answered, watching as Derek started to limp towards the balcony. “Stiles go help him, he’ll tell you what he did,”

Stiles stood watching Derek limping before being growled at. “Right, sorry...want some help sourwolf?” Stiles awkwardly ran a hand over his face before bounding down the stairs and over to the older man. “More importantly what the hell did you do?”

“Outside and then we talk,” Derek answered before he found his arm being hooked over Stiles' shoulder and then younger man helping him outside. “Uh Ash, it's raining...we'll talk in the bedroom,”

“You do that...after I grab some dry clothes,” Ashlee grinned darting into the bedroom and grabbing clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Peter stayed on the sofa, opening one eye to watch what was going on he had no plans of going anywhere. Ashlee dumped her clothes in the washing basket before moving to the kitchen and heating up a large bowl of vegetable soup. Peter closed his eyes again and went back to listening to Derek and Stiles talking. After a couple of minutes the soup was done and she was carrying it into Isaac's room and closing the door behind her.

“Hey you two,” Ashlee smiled at them, Isaac was half hanging out of the bed while Theo was curled up in his blankets again. “I spoke to Liam, told him that you've got the flu and he's banned from visiting for the next four weeks,”

Theo poked his head out from under the blanket as Ashlee approached the bed and sat down setting the soup on the bedside table. “Why?” Theo mumbled, before Ashlee was pulling him up so that he was sitting up still cocooned in his blanket.

“I had to tell him something,” Ashlee answered picking up the spoon and eating some of the soup. “Here, I want you to see if you can keep a little of this down,” Ashlee smiled scooping up some more of the soup in the spoon and holding it in front of Theo's mouth. Theo shook his head but opened his mouth.

“Feed me?” Theo questioned, with a mouthful as he swallowed the soup before his nose started to run and he was sniffling.

“I think you can feed yourself, you don't have to have a lot just have as much as you can stomach,” Ashlee smiled at him wrapping her arms around him in a hug, before tugging away the blankets and kissing his forehead. “Take your time,” Theo nodded a little before taking the spoon from Ashlee and eating slowly eating some of the soup.

“Ash...itch...” Isaac started to say before he was coughing again and nearly falling off the bed.

“Woah, easy Isaac,” Ashlee leant forward from where she was and took Isaac by the shoulders to stop him from toppling over. “Peter could you?”

Peter let out a disgruntled growl but got up from the sofa and made his way to Isaac's room and helped him back onto the bed sitting with him until the coughing subsided. Ashlee wasn’t entirely sure what Derek was telling Stiles about what was going on with Theo and with Isaac. Peter could half sense the confusion in the room as he sat with Isaac.

“Don’t worry your pretty little face, he’s only talking about himself and saying that they got the flu the same way he did,” Peter said looking at Ashlee and then at the two young men.

“Don't know what I'd do without your werewolf hearing,” Ashlee smirked, she'd find out she always did. “I still don't want the others coming by,” Peter shook his head sometimes Ashlee could get on his nerves but that didn't change how he felt.

“I can't do it,” Theo muttered looking at the bowl of soup in his hands and then setting it on the bedside table again.

“That's okay, try and get some more sleep. Both of you,” Ashlee smiled kissing the top of Theo's head as she got him to lay down again.

“You’ll be close, yeah?” Isaac mumbled, leaning heavily against Peter who had been drawing on some of his pain.

“Yeah, Peter, Derek and I’ll be in the next room,” Ashlee answered, running a hand through Theo’s hair before she helped Peter getting Isaac back down as the older man wasn’t too sure about the feeding tube and what to do.

“Okay,” Isaac nodded as Peter moved away and Ashlee took his place helping Isaac back down before the younger man was bolting upright and covering his mouth.

“Bucket, now,” Ashlee said as Peter looked around the room before he saw the bucket Theo had used by the door. “Peter!” Ashlee hissed watching as Peter grabbed the bucket taking a large step forward and handing it to her.

_~Flashback~_  
November 2013, Ashlee sat with Melissa, Scott and Chris in the living room of the new Argent-McCall house. Derek had Isaac, Theo and Liam running errands with him so that the Melissa, Chris, Ashlee and Scott could talk. Scott wasn't so much sitting down as he was pacing the room, Melissa, Chris and Ashlee were getting dizzy watching him.

“Scott, sit down please?” Ashlee questioned, closing her eyes so that she didn't have to keep looking at her younger brother.

“What did Isaac say when you told him you'd be his guardian?” Scott questioned, finally stopping his pacing to the relief of Melissa, Chris and Ashlee.

“He didn't technically say anything, it was while we were in Paris that I told him...it got a rather large hug,” Ashlee answered, Chris nodded he'd still been there when it was discussed – in fact it had been Chris' idea to begin with. “Mom, Chris what did you want to talk to us about?”

“We want to know how you two would feel about us adopting Theo into the family?” Melissa questioned as she intertwined her fingers with Chris.

“You've already made up your mind haven't you?” Scott asked as finally sat down beside Ashlee and looked at Melissa and Chris.

“We have, but it's a family decision,” Chris told him as he squeezed Melissa's hand reassuringly and looked to Ashlee she wasn't the one they were worried about it was Scott that they were worried about.

“You know how I feel,” Ashlee smiled at them, she had been the one to suggest to her mother to give Theo a chance after what he'd been through.

Scott thought for a moment, he knew that both his mother and Chris had already made up their minds. It was hard enough for him, Theo had been the one to kill him – but apparently Ashlee saw something that he never saw the first time. Scott looked at his sister and then mother and then finally at Chris as he realised that they were all waiting for his decision.

“As long as he doesn't try any...” Scott started to say but was given the 'ahem' sound by his sister and then a nudge to ribs by her pointy elbow. “I'm okay with it...I can see he's trying,”

“He was sleeping in his truck before your sister found him,” Chris said taking a deep breath before he spoke again. “We're glad that you're both on board with this as we're going to talk to Theo about it tonight and would like you both present for that conversation,”

“I do have one question...how do you know he's not going to try anything?” Scott questioned, gaining another elbow to rib cage by sister. “What?”

“Scotty, you're meant to be the optimistic one. Trust me, he just needs people in his corner and who better than mom and Chris?” Ashlee smiled wrapping an arm around her little brothers shoulder and pulling him close.

A couple of hours later and they were sitting with Theo in the living room. Scott was sitting opposite Theo, Ashlee was sitting next to him. Melissa and Chris were sitting on the sofa with Chris holding both of Melissa's hands in hers. Theo was nervous about what they wanted to talk to him about, he hadn't been home each time Chris and Melissa had sat and talked for hours.

“Mom, I think he's going to be sick,” Ashlee said quietly looking to Theo as she spoke, Scott raised his left eyebrow at her – sometimes he forgot what she did.

“Theo?” Scott was just as quiet as he looked at Theo and then at Ashlee.

“Theo, you don't have anything to worry about,” Melissa said watching carefully as he started shaking before Ashlee was wrapping her arm around him to try and calm him.

“Scott go get him a bucket,” Chris said, Scott rolled his eyes slightly but stood up moving to get a bucket. “Theo, take a deep breath,”

“Not what you want to be telling him,” Ashlee muttered rubbing circles on Theo's back and she felt his body start to go rigid. “Theo, it's okay. Trust me it's nothing bad,” Ashlee nodded to her mother who took a deep breath before she spoke.

“Sweetheart, Chris and I have been thinking and we'd like you to officially become apart of the family. That is if you want to?”

Theo's stomach caught in his mouth as he looked at Melissa, Chris, Scott and Ashlee, Ashlee he noted hadn't left his side. Scott quickly handed Ashlee the bucket, which she set between Theo's knees. Theo leant over the bucket and promptly let the contents from his stomach fall into the bucket as Ashlee rubbed his back. Melissa grabbed a handful of tissues, while Ashlee picked up the bottle of water she'd been drinking earlier and handed it to him. Theo nodded numbly, he couldn't believe what he'd just been asked.

“Are you...” Theo trailed off as both Melissa and Chris nodded before Theo found himself burying his head in Ashlee's shoulder after wiping the vomit remnants from his mouth.

“Theo, sweetheart they want to. We want you to, you don't have to be scared,” Ashlee spoke quietly as she felt her shoulder starting to get wet. “Mom, Chris I think you have an answer,”   
_~End Flashback~_

Ashlee sat rubbing Isaac's back while she watched Peter walking from the room again, only to be bombarded by Stiles and Derek. Derek giving Ashlee a sorry I couldn't stop the damn human he's too inquisitive for his own good. Ashlee glared at Derek, before her face softened as she looked at Stiles. Isaac fidgeted with his blanket trying to pull it up so that the feeding tube wasn't in Stiles’ line of sight.

“Isaac, it's okay,” Stiles surprised the four of them by talking quietly towards Isaac. Isaac jumped slightly as he looked up at Stiles while still trying to curl under the blanket.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Ashlee asked quietly as she felt Isaac struggling with getting comfortable under the blanket. “Stiles?” Ashlee asked again before she found herself protectively wrapping Isaac in her arms and stilling him.

“Make him go away,” Isaac mumbled, glancing at Theo who was busy burying himself under the blanket before he started having a coughing fit.

“Come on Stiles, go home now,” Ashlee said as she motioned with her head for Derek to help Theo. “Peter?”

“Stiles,” Peter walked back into the room and swiftly grabbed Stiles' arm before the younger man could make it to the bed. “They'll let you know when you can come back,”

Stiles grumbled as Peter dragged him from bedroom saying that Isaac and Theo should have been the ones to tell him to leave. Peter rolled his eyes and said that the two of them would if they weren't busy hacking up their lungs from being sick. Stiles still couldn't believe that werewolves could get sick, weren't they immune now?

Once Stiles was gone Ashlee helped Isaac to lie down again, quickly checking the feeding tube before she covered him over again. Derek nodded to her before he was leaving the room to go back to their bedroom. Ashlee moved Isaac's bed back to Theo's bed and was sitting on it pulling him into a sitting position. Theo started coughing violently as she did, Ashlee sighed and grabbed the bottle of water from the table and waited until his coughing subsided before she had him drinking some.

“Sweetheart, have some water and try and get some rest again,” Ashlee smiled at him, kissing the top of his head before she was lying him back down again.

“Is he gone?” Theo and Isaac both muttered at the same time. Isaac with his eyes half closed while Theo struggling to get in a comfortable position.

“He's gone,” Peter reaffirmed, as he stuck his head in the bedroom door. “You two having a little trouble with your wolf-senses?” Isaac nodded, Theo mumbled incoherently that he was all stuffed up.

“It'll be okay, just get some sleep. I'll come back and check on you later,” Ashlee told them, tucking Theo in and putting the bottle of water back on the bedside table. “Der and I'll be in the bedroom, Peter will be in the lounge,”

“Peter will be in the where?” Peter raised his left eyebrow at Ashlee, who just laughed in response at him

“Lounge, you're staying,”


	5. Using Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know,” Ashlee nodded, pulling away from Derek and climbing out of bed before heading back to Isaac's room and seeing Peter sitting on the bed pulling his pain. “Sit with Theo a minute?”
> 
> “Of course,” Peter nodded taking his hand away from Isaac who yelped before Ashlee sat beside him where Peter had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> More coming soon.

**Chapter 05: _Using Peter_**

  
“Lounge, you're staying,”  
  
Peter shook his head but headed for the lounge as Ashlee picked up the bucket that both Theo and Isaac had used and took it into the bathroom. Peter fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes listening to the slow consistent movements from Ashlee and Derek shuffling around the different rooms. Theo and Isaac's breathing slowly evened out as they both fell into a semi-restless sleep. Ashlee put a bucket beside both of the beds just in case.

“How are they?” Derek questioned as Ashlee entered their bedroom and shut the door behind her watching as she started looking around the room for something. “Ash, babe what are you looking for?”

“My pyjamas, I'm intending on sleeping while I can,” Ashlee answered, turning to face Derek as he picked up her pyjamas from where she'd left them on top of the pillow. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably still be looking,” Derek smirked, leaning forward and grabbing hold of her before pulling her on to the bed. “Here,” Derek handed them to her kissing her while she started changing.

“I'm worried about them both,” Ashlee mumbled into the kiss as she finished pulling her pyjamas on and fell into bed with Derek.

“I know, and they'll get better,” Derek pulled Ashlee into his arms as they both lay listening to Isaac and Theo sleeping restlessly.

“It's just going to take them a little longer,” Ashlee sighed, it really wasn't sitting well with her that it had taken so long for her to pick up on the boys not eating.

“I'll keep my ear out, you get some sleep,” Derek said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body and kissed the side of her head.

Ashlee nodded and closed her eyes resting the weight of her body against Derek as she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Derek on the other hand, closed his eyes and listened to the sounds coming from Isaac's room. Derek glanced down at Ashlee before sliding slightly down so that they were both more comfortable before drifting off to sleep only to wake three hours later.

“Ash, go check on them,” Derek yawned sleepily as the two of them heard movement from the lounge signifying that the older man had gotten up and was interrupted.

“Wait and see what Peter can do,” Ashlee mumbled curling into Derek's side and wrapping her arms around him. “You're warm and I'm cold...and how's your foot feeling?”

“He'll well I don't know what Peter will do,” Derek paused before wiggling his foot a little but stopping when hit started hurting. “Foot hurts like hell. How do you even deal with that?”

“You learn, just remember just because I can do magic doesn't mean I heal fast or any shit like that I can do healing magic but that's it and you know it,” Ashlee yawned, she tended to ramble when she was tired and Derek knew it, it was one of the quirks that he loved about her.

“I know, go see what Peter's doing I can hear Isaac,” Derek said, pulling the blanket away from Ashlee and giving her a push to get her out of bed. “The faster you help, the faster you come back to bed,” Derek smirked before hugging her from behind and kissing her temple.

“I know,” Ashlee nodded, pulling away from Derek and climbing out of bed before heading back to Isaac's room and seeing Peter sitting on the bed pulling his pain. “Sit with Theo a minute?”

“Of course,” Peter nodded taking his hand away from Isaac who yelped before Ashlee sat beside him where Peter had been.

“Theo, sweetheart it's alright. Let Peter help,” Ashlee said sitting down beside Isaac and lying down with him. “Isaac, it's okay,” Ashlee smiled at him, she knew that sometimes the only way to get him settled down again was for someone to lay with him.

“Ashlee, my darling girl what are you doing?” Peter questioned from where he was sitting next to Theo with the younger man's head resting against his leg.

“Shush Peter, I'll tell you later,” Ashlee hissed, letting Isaac relax slightly into her arms as she started humming.

“Whatever you say,” Peter sighed, watching Isaac in the dark as he closed his eyes as Ashlee started to run circles over his temple like he was a small child.

Ashlee lay with Isaac until she was certain that he was asleep, before she left the room she quickly checked on his feeding tube to make sure that it wasn't irritated or irritating him. She noticed it was a little red, but not to bad so she left him alone. Peter wiggled his way from Theo who had fallen asleep resting against him. Theo mumbled for him not to move but quickly silenced by Ashlee putting a pillow in his arms.

“Ash?” Derek yawned from the bedroom as Peter wrapped his arms around her and kissed her and rested his head against her shoulder. “Peter let her go,” Derek growled sleepily at his uncle.

“Der, he's never going to hurt me and you know that,” Ashlee called back before she was elbowing Peter in the stomach to have him let go. “Now I'm going back to bed. We'll talk in the morning,”

“Peter,” Derek warned from the bedroom, Peter rolled his eyes and let go of Ashlee allowing her to rejoin Derek in the bedroom. “Why do you put up with him?”

“Because, I can use him,” Ashlee shrugged climbing into bed again and lying in Derek's arms.

“You really are evil sometimes, I think that's why Peter would do anything for you,” Derek laughed, Ashlee already knew that Derek would do anything for her and why.

“You know I love you right?” Ashlee yawned, snuggling into Derek's arms again as he pulled them both into more comfortable positions.

“Why, I don't know considering all the shit that I did,” Derek yawned pulling her closer until she was resting against his body.

“Because, I know you,” Ashlee mumbled closing her eyes and falling asleep again listening to Derek's heartbeat as he fell asleep listening to the breathing coming from Theo and Isaac.

The rest of the night was uneventful as Theo and Isaac both managed sleep through, if not restlessly. Peter checked on them every time he heard something go bump, mostly when one of them knocked the wall with their leg. Theo managed to hit the wall with his leg more than once while Isaac rolled straight into it groaning when he landed on the feeding tube.

“Ash?” Isaac muttered when he and Theo slowly made their way from the bedroom the next morning through to the living room.

“Yes?” Ashlee poked her out of the kitchen where she and Peter were making breakfast while Derek had gone for a run in the preserve.

“Can you have a look?” Isaac questioned, motioning to his side which Ashlee noticed was protruding a little bit.

“Derek, can you do it. If I leave Peter with breakfast he'll destroy something,” Ashlee said as she heard the front door opening and closing again.

“How the fuck do you even do that?” Derek questioned, breathing heavily as he leaned against the sofa and kicked his shoes off.

“You left at 5:30 and you're usually back by 7,” Ashlee shrugged, Peter rolled his eyes resting his head on her shoulder before being elbowed in the gut. “Peter,” she warned, sometimes he got a little closer than she liked.

“Yes darling?” Peter smirked pecking her on the cheek before he let go and moved back to cooking the bacon and eggs.

“Don't destroy my kitchen?” Ashlee smiled at him as she finished setting up the coffee machine.

“No promises,” Peter smiled as he spoke his attention completely on the breakfast that he was making for himself, Ashlee and Derek. “You're not going to force them to eat are you?”

“Not until they can hold water down,” Ashlee answered, running a hand over her face and yawning as they both heard Isaac swearing when Derek touched his side.

Ashlee grabbed the ice-pack from the freezer, and headed into the living room to Isaac and Derek. Theo had curled himself into a ball on the single sofa with a pillow and blanket from the back of the lounge. Derek glanced up from where he was sitting beside Isaac who was holding his side while the veins in Derek's forearm pulsed black.

“Go shower, I'll finish checking him over,” Ashlee smiled, pulling Derek up and pushing him towards the bathroom.

“Love you Ash,” Derek grinned turning back to face her before he was off into the bathroom.

“You stink!” Ashlee laughed, before she sat down beside Isaac and pulled up his shirt carefully to have a look at where the tube was sitting. “Okay, Isaac lets take a look and see what happened?”

“Derek wasn't gentle,” Isaac muttered, Ashlee rolled her eyes Derek was always gentle when it came to checking if she asked him to do something.

“It looks like you just bumped it a little too hard last night. What was in your bed?” Ashlee questioned as she gently pushed on the site around the feeding tube before putting the ice-pack on it. “Keep this on for a half hour or so and then if you're ready we'll get you something,” Ashlee said before she closed her eyes and put her hand on over the feeding tube and used a little magic to get the swelling under control. “It'll help,”

“Cold,” Isaac jumped at the coldness of the ice-pack before he started coughing and holding his side at the same time.

“Easy sweetheart,” Ashlee put her arm around Isaac and pulled him close as Theo leaned forward and grabbed a tissue managing to pull a half dozen out when he only wanted one. “Peter check the bacon! Even a non-supernatural creature can tell you're burning it,”

“I think I may have had a shoe there..”

Peter growled something unintelligible before he was pulling off the burnt bacon and putting fresh bacon on. Derek yelled from the bathroom for Pete to open the kitchen window before the smoke alarm went off. Ashlee sat rubbing Isaac's back until the coughing subsided before she picked up the small pile of tissues that Theo had left on the coffee table.

“Ash, I'm thinking that the run wasn't my smartest idea,” Derek said hobbling from the bathroom as he motioned to his foot and the fresh blood.

“Probably not, you should be good in a day or so after it's actually had time to teal since you went right through,” Ashlee stood up, and tossed the tissues into a plastic bag, before hanging the plastic bag on the coffee table. “Sit down and I'll have another look at it,”

“Check on Peter and breakfast first, I'm sure my foot can wait,” Derek nodded to her before he went into the bedroom to dress as he didn't feel it necessary to sit in just his towel unless it was just the two of them.

“Peter you're not destroying breakfast are you?” Ashlee questioned leaving the two younger men in the living room and heading back into the kitchen to Peter.

“Breakfast and your kitchen are in one piece,” Peter said as he handed her a plate with toast, bacon, and eggs on it. “Eat,”

“Peter, take the bacon off mine you know I don't do bacon,” Ashlee muttered, adding 'werewolves' quietly earning a chuckle from Derek in the bedroom.

Meanwhile, at the McCall-Argent house Scott had woken up complaining of having a sore throat which had Alec groaning and locking himself in his bedroom refusing to leave. Melissa sighed, she sometimes wondered about her oldest son. Chris shook his head and knocked on the bedroom door as Melissa headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Scott?” Chris questioned knocking on the door a second time when the young werewolf didn't answer him. “Scott?”

“I'm fine,” Scott insisted, yawning and running a hand over his face as he sat up.

“Alec, your mother and I heard you complaining five minutes ago,” Chris said as he listened to Scott throwing his blanket onto the floor and his feet hitting the floor.

“I'm fine,” Scott insisted again only to have Alec yelling.

“He's lying, dad!”


	6. Not Happy Jan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries to deny that he's feeling sick, which doesn't go over to well with Melissa, Chris and Alec as you can imagine. 
> 
> Scott goes to Ashlee's after work, not expecting Peter to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story. Sorry it's taken so long to update.   
> More will come in a week or two.

**Chapter 06:** _Not Happy Jan_  
“He's lying, dad!” 

Chris pushed open the bedroom door, and walked in to find Scott leaning heavily against the door frame of his bathroom. Scott offered Chris a smile before he tried to push past his step-father. Chris raised his left eye-brow at him, he was clearly running hotter than normal something that they had noticed too late with Theo.

“Alec, sweetheart come and have breakfast, I'll drop you off at school on my way to work,” Melissa called up the stairs hoping for Alex to leave Chris talking with Scott. “You can't stay hiding in there,”

“Mom!” Alec whined, before he was pulling on his clothes and grabbing his lacrosse gear. Alec had managed to get on the lacrosse team with help from Scott and Liam. 

“Alec, go downstairs to your mother,” Chris said hearing the teenager whining while he was talking to Scott. “Scott, how long?”

“I'm sure it's nothing,” Scott muttered, Chris shook his head and motioned for Scott to hand him his phone. “No, I'll see her after work,” 

“I'll call her and tell her to see you at the Animal Clinic,” Chris said earning a scowl from Scott who walked back into his bathroom. “Scott,”

“Leave him be, he can get a lecture from his sister,” Melissa called, Chris shook his head but walked from Scott's room and headed down the kitchen to join Melissa and Alec. 

Melissa looked up as Chris entered the kitchen, while Alec sat quietly poking at this toast before eating it. Alec didn't want to be in the house if Scott was getting sick like the others. Melissa sighed and and wrapped an arm around Alec before kissing the side of his head as Chris grabbed a mug full of coffee. Melissa let go of Alec and spun around to face Chris who wrapped his arms around her while still holding his coffee. 

“Not in the kitchen,” Alec moved to bang his head on the table before remembering that he needed to be at school early for lacrosse. 

“Sweetheart, you'll be in love one day,” Melissa smiled as Chris kissed her before inhaling some of his coffee. “Go finish getting ready for school,”

“Mom, can't I finish my breakfast first?” Alec questioned, motioning to the two pieces of toast still on his plate. 

“Well hurry up then,” Melissa sighed, before Chris spoke looking between the two of them.

“You go, I'll take him. I'll stop in and see how Isaac and Theo are doing after,” Chris said, causing Alec to turn and grin at him. “That still doesn't mean that you can dawdle,” 

“I know,” Alec answered, yet still took his time to finish eating his breakfast while listening to the shower in Scott's bathroom being turned off. “As long as we're gone before Scott gets down,” 

Chris shook his head before he was downing his coffee. Melissa leant over and kissed Chris before she was out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth muttering that she'd see them that night. Alec groaned that there was too much kissing going on the house for his liking. Alec finished off his breakfast right as Scott walked down the stairs. Alec grabbed his bag and bolted out the front door and down to Chris' SUV.

“Scott, I'm taking Alec to school,” Chris said as he finished off his coffee and looked at the young man yawning before him. “Remember to see Ashlee after you finish work,”

“I will,” Scott muttered heading over to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice. 

“I'm serious Scott, see your sister,” Chris reiterated as he headed out to his SUV with a final look to Scott who had followed him to the balcony.

Back at Ashlee's she was sitting on the lounge with Derek checking on his foot again. Derek grumbling that he was in pain and that the run really wasn't his brightest idea. Ashlee dug around in her first aid kit pulling out a needle, thread and some gauze. Derek blinked and raised his eyebrow at Ashlee and then looked at Theo and Isaac who were leaning against each other on the couch. 

“I'm going to need to stitch it back up so that it has a chance to heal,” Ashlee said as she put the thread into the needle before picking Derek's foot. 

“You need to what now?” Derek looked at Ashlee before looking at his foot and the blood that was dripping from it. 

“Need to stitch it, the bones and muscles don't seem to be healing on their own,” Ashlee answered before she was holding Derek still and wiping the blood away again. “It'll take a couple of minutes,” 

“Ash, what are you doing?” Theo mumbled, pulling the blanket he was wrapped in tighter. 

“Derek's foot needs to be stitched,” Ashlee explained before she was doing just that and started to stitch the bottom of Derek's foot. “Both sides where the knife went through it yesterday,”

“But why do you need to stitch it?” Theo wondered, his head not moving from the pillow until he started coughing again. 

“So that it can heal. Because he's been sick the healing process is just a little different,” Ashlee answered as Derek tried to pull away from her. “Peter come hold Derek down,” 

Peter looked at Ashlee and then Derek who was starting to squirm, letting out a dramatic sigh Peter walked over to his nephew and put his hands on his shoulders. Ashlee smiled at Derek before she was holding his foot firmly on her knee and stitching the bottom of it. Derek blinked back tears as Isaac smirked at the older man. Ashlee took a deep breath as she wiped the blood from the top of his foot.

“Derek, would you hold still?” Ashlee muttered, as Derek tried pulling his foot away from her again. “Peter!” 

“I'm holding,” Peter said as he pushed down harder on Derek's shoulders again. “Hurry up,”

“The more you tell me to hurry, the slower I'm going to go,” Ashlee said as she had to re-thread the needle before she could stitch the the top of his foot. 

“Ashlee,” Derek whined, still trying to pull his foot away as Ashlee grabbed hold of it and started to stitch the top of it. 

“Derek, calm down. I'm nearly done,” Ashlee said as she finished stitching the top of his foot and grabbed the gauze and bandage again. “Just a minute longer,” Ashlee said before she was putting the gauze on and bandaging his foot. 

Ashlee finished bandaging Derek's foot watching as he gingerly put it on the ground, he wasn't used to being injured in fact none of the wolves were. Isaac and Theo both looked at one another as their stomach's growled slightly, neither of them were hungry. Ashlee looked at Peter who returned to the kitchen to finish putting his and Derek's breakfast together. 

“Isaac, Theo do either of you think you could stomach some toast?” Ashlee asked as she looked at the two of them, both of them shook their heads. “Yoghurt it is,”

“How long will Derek be off his foot?” Isaac asked with a yawn escaping his mouth as Ashlee stood up. 

“At least a week,” Ashlee answered, before she was walking into the kitchen and Derek was hobbling back down the hallway to grab a pair of socks. “Derek off the foot! Get the crutches out of my cupboard,” 

“Has he ever used crutches?” Theo asked looking at Isaac who shrugged as Derek came back out from the bedroom using the crutches while wearing one shoe and his socks. 

“Nope, he used to mess around on mine when we were kids,” Ashlee told them as she pulled out two bowls and put some yoghurt into the bowls. “Der, do you want anything while I'm in here?”

“Nah, Peter can make us coffee,” Derek smirked at his uncle as Peter handed him his plate after he'd sat down on the couch. 

Peter just shook his head as Ashlee returned with the two bowls for Theo and Isaac. Isaac sat up, before he was pushing Theo to sit up as he was still wrapped tightly in his blanket. Ashlee smiled at them before she handed Isaac his bowl and spoon, while setting Theo's on the coffee table. Theo was refusing to unwrap himself, so Ashlee put the back of her hand to his forehead again. 

“Theo, sweetheart I just want you to try a little,” Ashlee said as she pulled her hand away and picked up the bowl and spoon. “Then you can go back to sleep,” Ashlee smiled at him before she was putting some yoghurt onto a spoon and spoon feeding him.

“Can't...” Theo mumbled, between a mouthful of yoghurt as he swallowed what she'd given him. 

“Yes you can,” Ashlee said as she glanced in Isaac's bowl to see how much he'd eaten, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. 

“Ashlee, darling would you like another coffee?” Peter questioned, before looking to Derek and rolling his eyes before talking. “And yes Derek you too,”

A few hours later, Theo and Isaac were fast asleep on the sofa while Peter watched over them and and Ashlee and Derek headed out to pick up some extra things that Peter hadn't gotten on his errand run. Derek was using Ashlee's crutches and complaining each time he put his foot on the ground. Peter had promised to look after the two sleeping boy so he wasn't expecting when Scott turned up at the loft. 

“McCall, what are you doing here?” Peter asked, Scott mumbled something incoherently before he pushed past the older man and into the loft. “Come in then, but avoid the lounge,” Scott nodded, taking the long way around the lounge and over to the kitchen counter before sitting down and being joined by Peter. “I'll ask again, why are you here?”

“Mom and Chris...” Scott mumbled, putting his head in his hands before he was trying to hide a cough. “And Deaton...”

“Let me guess, you have been in close contact with Theo recently?” Peter questioned, Scott nodded sheepishly causing Peter to sigh. “Tell me what happened?” 

“I may have woken up complaining this morning...” Scott trailed off as both werewolves heard movement from the lounge and Isaac groaning. 

“Scott,” Peter let out an agitated sigh, he didn't want to have the true-alpha staying in the loft as well. “Stay right there,” Peter turned around and headed back to the lounge where Isaac was half sitting and holding his side. 

“Where's Ash?” Isaac mumbled almost inaudibly as Peter sat on the coffee table before him.

“Out with Derek, she'll be back soon,” Peter told him pausing briefly before he spoke again. “What is it?” 

“I don't know...” Isaac answered, not taking his hands off of his side while he tried to stay upright.

Peter extended his hand to Isaac and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder before he was draining his pain. Isaac let out a half sigh of relief before he was slumping and Peter was laying him bck on the lounge. Peter's attention returned to Scott as he looked up at the True-Alpha who sitting at the counter with his head resting on his arms. Theo mumbled something in his sleep before Peter was covering him with the blanket off the back of lounge he was sleeping on.

“Peter, what is going on?” Scott questioned not lifting his head from his arms as he looked at the older man. 

“Scott, you have to trust that your sister and Derek are doing the right thing,” Peter answered, but not answering his question as such. 

“That's not an answer,” Scott let out an annoyed sigh as Peter walked over to him and then into the kitchen. “How long to Ash and Derek are back?”

“Now, now McCall, why so impatient?” Peter questioned, running a hand over his face as he opened the fridge to see what Ashlee and Derek had. 

“No reason,” Scott said, Peter turned and raised his eyebrow at the young man and leant against the fridge. 

“McCall,” Peter sighed, he had picked up on the uptick of Scott's heartbeat as he'd spoken. “You think you're getting sick,” 

“What? No I don't!” Scott exclaimed as Derek and Ashlee returned to the house, with Derek balancing on one crutch and holding the other while also carrying some bags in his other hand. 

“Kiddo what are you doing here?” Ashlee questioned, as she grabbed one of the bags that Derek was about to drop and added it to the four bags she already had. 

Derek hobbled the rest of the way into the house and dropped the bags onto the table in the kitchen before using the crutches like they were intended. Scott stared at the older man, watching as Derek hobbled back into the living area and collapsed on the recliner. Ashlee walked to the kitchen and put two of the bags from her arms on the counter and took the other three down the hall depositing two of them into Isaac's room and the third bag in her and Derek's room. 

“Well Scott?” Ashlee asked again when Scott didn't answer her as she walked back down the hallway towards him and Peter. “Peter go entertain your nephew,”

“Nothing...” Scott mumbled, sitting up as he looked at his sister and then towards Peter, Derek, Theo and Isaac. 

“I may not be a werewolf Scott, but you never could hide anything from me,” Ashlee smiled at him before she put the back of her hand on his forehead. 

“Mom?” Scott questioned, Ashlee shook her head. Alec had called her when he was having lunch at school. “Chris?”

“No, Alec. Scott, how long?” Ashlee questioned, running a hand through her hair before going to the fridge and getting the syrup she'd made out of the fridge and a glass before filling it with water.

“Two days...at the most,” Scott answered, Ashlee glanced into the living room where Peter nodded before going back to this conversation with Derek. 

“Scott!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions please ask.


End file.
